glee: new beginnings
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: what happens after sectionals...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another day at William McKinley High School. Emma Pillsbury, the doe-eyed guidance counselor was sitting down on her perfectly cleaned office chair, talking to Will Schuester, the Glee club mentor, her ex-boyfriend. She saw her new boyfriend, the hot dentist, Carl Howell across her office. He looked at her and winked. She waved.

Will was surprised with how Emma was acting. He was talking, and yet her thoughts were on someone else. Will saw that it was Carl since he passed by him when he went inside the office.

"You must really love him, huh?" Will told Emma.

She smiled as she lifted her gaze away from Carl. "What was it, Will?"

"I said, you must really love Carl…"

"Of course, of course, Will…He's my…He's my boyfriend."

"I've never seen you like that before…at least not with Ken."

"The thing with Ken is…It's different." She said, thinking about how she agreed to be with Ken before because it seemed like the right thing to do. Because Will still had Teri then.

Will tried to hold Emma's hand, "I miss you, Emma…" He said.

Emma let go of his grip. "Will, I thought we were goin' to talk about the Glee club…"

"Yes, but."

"I love Carl, Will. He makes me happy. He cares."

"Emma, I love you."

She didn't say anything for a while. "It's lunchtime, Will." She said, "See you around…" She then got out of the office.

That afternoon, Will found himself watching the Cheerio practice. He was sitting at the bleachers, not minding the hot afternoon sun.

Quinn Fabray who's still working to get her head Cheerio position back saw Will at the bleachers. It was the 10 minute break so she decided to walk up to Will who was looking so glum.

"Hey Mr Schue…" She greeted as she sat down beside him.

He smiled, "Quinn," He said.

"Anything wrong, Mr Schue?"

He just sighed. "Don't mind me, Quinn…"

She smiled, "If there's anything being in Glee taught me, it's that we all know what each other is thinking…or something like it."

Will laughed.

"It's Miss Pillsbury, isn't it?"

"I'm not good enough for her."

"What makes you say that?"

"She chose Carl, Quinn." He said. "And besides, I've hurt her. A lot, you know?"

"And that makes you think she doesn't love you anymore?"

"She loves Carl. And they look happy together…"

"Well… yeah, they actually do." She said, "But Mr Schue, you wouldn't give up on her, would you?"

He just shook his head, not knowing what to say. "So, how are you, Quinn?"

Just when Quinn was about to answer, Sue Sylvester's voice was heard from the megaphone.

"Stop slacking, Fabray! Here, now!"

"This is life again, Mr Schue…" Quinn said silently, "Bye."

Will gave a little wave. "Bye, Quinn."

Santana Lopez passed by Noah Puckerman at the bench. Puck was strumming his guitar again to the sound of Beth.

"That's the third time I heard you do that song today!" She said exasperatedly.

"It's not just a song," Puck said, "Beth is my daughter."

Santana sighed, "You know, Quinn's not gonna be head of the Cheerios again…Coz I'll be."

"So what?"

"So there's no reason for you to like her."

"That's not the reason why I like Quinn."

"Oh, really?"

"Santana, Quinn has Beth."

"Correction," Santana said, "Beth is with Shelby."

"But she is still our daughter. That counts for something."

"She doesn't love you."

"I was a jerk."

"I think you still are."

Puck just shook his head and walked away.

Artie came across Mike and Tina at the hallway. They already passed by him when he called Tina.

"Tina," He said.

Tina and Mike looked back. Tina just looked at him.

"I just want you to know that I'm okay, with everything…" Artie said, "I mean, you and Mike…"

"Oh." Tina said, "Uhm..good, then…"

Artie nodded his head, "And besides," He said, "I am dating somebody else now…"

"Oh." Tina said, surprised, "Who?"

Brittany then came behind Artie, "We are dating." She said, the usual blank expression obvious on her face. "Well, I'm not sure if you can call malling dating, but if you are often at the mall, you can find us there…so, yeah, yeah, we're dating."

Artie smiled and nodded.

"Wow…" Tina said, "Congrats…"

"Thanks." Brittany smiled, "Oh, wait, I didn't graduate though…"

Mike just laughed.

Rachel and Finn went inside the rehearsal room and found Mr Schue staring at a piece of paper near the piano. He was holding the paper.

"Mr Schue, Finn and I have a wonderful idea for these week's theme…" Rachel said. She was wearing a big, fluffy Pink skirt and a pink top with gold stars.

"Yes, Mr Schue…"

"Why don't we do movie theme songs, you know, pair up, choose a movie theme song, and whoever wins will get a… uhm…"

"A trip to the Ice Cream store! All for free!" Finn said. Will wasn't saying anything, let alone, reacting. "Mr Schue?" Finn said and tapped him on the back.

Will was astounded. He then faced Finn and Rachel. "Hey, Finn, Rach…"

"Mr Schue, are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Sure, of course, of course." Will said. "What's up?"

Finn and Rachel exchanged glances.

"Mr Schue, is there anything wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay… What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Mr Schue," Rachel sighed, "Finn and I just have an idea that we should go do movie theme songs this week… You know, pair up and whoever wins will get a free trip to the Ice cream shop!"

"Well…good idea. Bring it on."

"So, this week's theme will be movie theme songs…" Will told the gang at the rehearsal room later that day.

"Thanks to me." Rachel quipped. Everyone looked at her. "Oh, well, and Finn…"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well," Will continued, "We'll do it by pairs. Whoever wins will get a free trip to the icecream shop, it's an ice-cream all you can thing!"

Brittany clapped.

"Great, Finn and I are gonna start rehearsing!" Rachel announced.

"No, no, no," Will said, "I already did a fishbowl lottery raffle a while back.

"What? Mr Schue…" Rachel said.

"Hush, Rachel…" Will said, "Okay…here are the partners… Rachel, you'll be with Matt…" Matt smiled and Rachel's eyes went big. "Finn with Mercedes, Puck with Quinn…"

"That is unfair." Santana said.

"Santana, wait," Will said and continued, "Santana, you'll be with Mike, Artie with Tina, and since there are thirteen of you now, Brittany you'll be with Kurt and Sam."

"Great." Kurt said.

"Yeah," Rachel said sarcastically, "Really great. Thanks, Mr Schue."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the rest of the Cheerios were at the field that day, waiting for Sue's announcement as to who would be the new head of the Cheerios. Santana was giving Quinn all these dagger looks, but Quinn was trying to maintain her composure. She didn't want any of those commotions anymore.

"Today, You'll know who your new Head Cheerio will be…" Sue said, her voice stern, "And as being head cheerio, she shall be an epitome of what a real cheerio shall be." She looked at Quinn. Quinn didn't know whether to smile or not. Santana smiled. Sue continued talking, "My choice may seem unlikely, but I know it's the best choice I've got. So, without further adieu, I am now telling you that our new head cheerio is…" She paused, "Brittany S. Pierce."

Brittany's mouth drew open. Santana's mouth drew even more open. Quinn was stunned.

"Coach Sylvester, there must be a mistake…" Santana said, "Santana couldn't be Head Cheerio, I mean, I worked hard for it, right, Brit?"

Brittany nodded her head. "And I…I can't be head, I mean, uhm…My head really doesn't work."

Sue looked at her as if saying, _What in the world._ "Well, Brittany, I chose you, that's final. And Santana, if you worked hard for it, then why aren't you the head cheerio?" She paused and then, "Oh, and, Q, sorry, you're certainly not the queen anymore." She said and walked away.

Quinn looked down, not really knowing what to say. Santana shook her by the shoulders, "This is your fault! You told her about my boob job!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did not?" Quinn screamed, "You know how things go in this school, Santana, why not ask Jacob? Maybe he's the reason why all this boob job thing circulated!"

"You're a slut!"

"Santana, I have no time for this." Quinn said, picked up her bag from the bleachers and was about to walk away when she decided to go and face Santana again, "And know what? Maybe you should try being happy for Brittany, if you were really her friend!" She then left.

XXXXX

Kurt, Sam and Brittany were at the rehearsal room that afternoon, talking about their song selection for that week.

"So, Miss head Cheerio," Kurt told Brittany, "I think we should do Beyonce's Check on it from the Pink Panther franchise…"

"Don't you think that's a little too girly?" Sam said, "I mean, I'm just saying…"

"Are you questioning my choice, Mister?" Kurt said, "Why? Do you have anything in that pretty blonde head of yours?"

Sam laughed, "Well, I was thinking something like…Uhm, The Moldy Peaches? You know, anyone else but you from the Juno soundtrack…"

"Eew." Brittany said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, Brit?"

"He said Moldy Peaches. Who would want to eat something with molds?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, "Great choice, Mister," He said, "Hit it."

XXXXXX

Quinn was holding the lyrics to Oliver James' Greatest Story ever told from the What a Girl Wants soundtrack inside Puck's living room. They were rehearsing for the duets contest.

"Puck, are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked.

"What makes you think I don't?"

"It's from a chick-flick…" She said, "You don't have the hormones to watch chick flicks…"

He chuckled, "Well, maybe not the movie…But the song…It's really nice, it's perfect…"

She took a deep breath, "Okay…"

Puck noticed Quinn looked glum. He sat beside her, "Hey, anything wrong? Uhm, it's about not being head cheerio, isn't it?"

She sighed. "I worked hard for that all my life, you know?" She said, "And then…I had it. I was the Queen Bee…but now…Oh well…" She paused and then, "I get it…Whoever wants a mother to be the head cheerio? No one would buy it. I shouldn't, too."

Puck tapped her by the arm, "Hey, it's okay, Quinn," He said, "You're more than that, you know? Way more than that. Being a head cheerio doesn't define you at all. You don't need it, Quinn."

She smiled, "Thanks, Puck."

He smiled back, "So, are we gonna rehearse now?"

She chuckled, "Sure thing, Mr Smartypants…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so gonna lose this!" Rachel told Finn as they were waking at the hallways one morning. "Finn, I cannot sing with Matt."

"Why Rach?"

"Because our voices don't blend well, You know that."

"Rachel, you know that it's juts a contest, it's gonna be okay."

"We should sing together."

"You know, I want that too, but a fishbowl thing has already happened." Finn said and held Rachel's hand and looked her in the eye, "It's okay, baby, it's gonna be fine. It's actually fun singing along with everyone else, you know? You and Matt are gonna blend well, too, believe me. Okay, wait, I gotta go now, Rach, Mercedes is waiting for me at the rehearsal room…See you, okay?" He then gave her a peck on the cheek and went away.

Rachel sighed. _It's not like I'm being a diva, _She thought, _Well, I am a diva but…Seriosuly? Matt.I wouldn't forget one of those rehearsals we had when he stormed out on me._

XXXXX

** 1 day ago**

"That is it." Rachel said, "I've had enough, Matt. We can't do this."

"Well, I was trying, you know?"

"Well, you are not trying hard enough to fit my very beautiful, divalicious voice."

"Fine," Matt said as he threw away the lyric sheet, "You know what? I seriously don't care about winning this. And if you don't want to win, then fine, I'm out!" He then made his way out of the rehearsal room, leaving Rachel bewildered.

XXXXX

Rachel decided to go see Emma Pillsbury, the guidance counselor who was then spraying some water on the plants in her room. Rachel knocked at the half-opened glass door.

"Miss Pillsbury?"

Emma turned around and saw Rachel, "Rachel," She smiled, "Come in. Sit down." She then sat down on her own chair and removed her colored gloves. Rachel sat down as well. "So…What can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"Miss Pillsbury, I think I will lose the duets thing."

"Uhm, and why is that?"

"Well…Matt stormed out on me. I have no partner anymore."

"Why did he do that?"

"Well…" Rachel paused and then, "I told him that his voice doesn't blend well with mine, which is true, I mean, Miss P, I am the star of Glee, and he's just…well…Let's just say he couldn't really sing well with me."

"Okay…" Emma took a deep breath, "But Rachel, Matt is in Glee because he has the potential. You all have the potential. And it won't do any of you any good if you keep thinking you're better than the others. Rachel, it's not always about winning…Sometimes it's about camaraderie, and trying new things out. Okay, Matt may not be Finn…But still. We all know how it hurts to be unappreciated and to be left out. You wouldn't want to be the cause of someone being hurt."

Rachel smiled meekly, "Thanks, Miss P."

"No problem, Rachel."

XXXXXX

Tina and Artie were rehearsing "Hold me now" by Wayne Wonder from the 50 first dates soundtrack. After the rehearsals, Tina decided to start a conversation.

"So, how are you and Brittany?"

"We're…good…" Artie answered, "How are you and Mike?"

"We're okay, good, too." Tina said, "It's nice singing with you again, though."

"Yeah, you too, Tina." He smiled and held out his hand, "Friends?"

She smiled back, "Of course."

XXXXXX

Rachel passed by the rehearsal room and found Finn and Mercedes singing along to "One night only" from the Dreamgirls soundtrack. They actually sounded well, Rachel thought. Finn saw her and gave her a little wave and a smile. She smiled back and walked to the auditorium. There, she saw Artie and Tina having fun rehearsing, as well, not minding the gap that almost destroyed their friendship. That's when she realized she knew what she had to do.

XXXXX

Later that day, Rachel found Matt at the bleachers. "Hey," She greeted.

He was holding his duffel bag and didn't say anything.

"Look, Matt, I'm sorry…" Rachel said, "I know, I was being irrational and that well…I really didn't mean to make you feel like you don't deserve to be in Glee. I'm sorry."

"I know you're the star of Glee, Rachel, but I care about the club, too. And I enjoy singing as much as you do, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, will you ever forgive me, Matt?" Rachel asked, "And…can we start rehearsals again? You are actually a good singer. Well, we may not blend so well yet but…we can always work on it, right?"

Matt smiled, "Well, let's go then, Ms. Berry."

XXXXXX

The day of the performance arrived and Mike and Santana just finished singing Lindsay Lohan's "First" from the Herbie movie. Will noticed Santana's dagger looks to Puck and Quinn while she was singing.

Will clapped, "Wow, that was very emotional, Santana," He said. Santana didn't say anything. Before that, Kurt, Brittany and Sam did the Moldy Peaches' song, Rachel and Matt nailed that theme from "Love Story", Artie and Tina did a song from 50 first dates, and Finn and Mercedes did a very fun, unique number of "One night only" from the Dreamgirls soundtrack. "Okay, lastly, we'll have Puck and Quinn..."

Puck and Quinn stood up.

"Oh, before we start, let me just say something," Puck told everyone, "I just want you all to really listen to this song because…Because I really mean it, even you, and especially you, Quinn…" He said.

"Okay," Will said, "Bring it on."

Puck smiled, strummed his guitar, and he and Quinn started singing Oliver James' "Greatest Story ever told" from the What a girl wants soundtrack.

_T__hank you for this moment__  
__I've gotta say how beautiful you are__  
__Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for__  
__Here you are__  
__If I could have one dance forever__  
__I would take you by the hand__  
__Tonight it's you and I together__  
__I'm so glad I'm your man__  
__And if I lived a thousand years__  
__You know I never could explain__  
__The way I lost my heart to you__  
__that day__  
__but if destiny decided I should look the other way__  
__then the world would never know__  
__the greatest story ever told__  
__and did I tell you that I love you__  
__tonight__  
__I don't hear the music__  
__When I'm looking in your eyes__  
__But I feel the rhythm of your body__  
__Close to mine__  
__It's the way we touch, it soothes me__  
__It's the way we'll always be__  
__your kiss your pretty smile__  
__you know i'd die for__  
__oh baby__  
__you're all i need__  
__And if I lived a thousand years__  
__You know I never could explain__  
__The way I lost my heart to you__  
__that day__  
__but if destiny decided I should look the other way__  
__then the world would never know__  
__the greatest story ever told__  
__and did I tell you that I love you__  
__just how much i really need you__  
__did I tell you that I love you__  
__tonight__  
__tonight__  
__And if I lived a thousand years__  
__You know I never could explain__  
__The way I lost my heart to you__  
__that day__  
__but if destiny decided I should look the other way__  
__then the world would never know__  
__the greatest story ever told__  
__and did I tell you that I love you__  
__just how much I really need you__  
__did I tell you that I love you tonight_

"Wow, well done, guys, well done…" Will said. Everyone except Santana were clapping.

XXXXXX

Later on, Will announced that Puck and Quinn won the contest and he gave them money for the Ice Cream shop. Everyone except Santana congratulated them. They were left in the rehearsal room.

Puck was gathering his things when Quinn spoke. "Puck," She said, "Did you really mean what you sang?"

Puck smiled, "I don't sing things I don't mean, you know?"

Quinn smiled, "Thanks…" She said, "Oh and by the way, I was just thinking…The money…"

"Yeah, I thought about that, too." Puck said, "It should go to Beth. Let's buy her some clothes or something…I mean, it's not a lot, but still…It would help."

She smiled, "Yeah, I like that."

"And besides, we can still go to the Ice cream shop. My treat." Puck said.

Quinn smiled, "That would be good," She said, "Let's go."

XXXXX

"You know, singing with Matt actually wasn't that bad…" Rachel told Finn at the hallways that afternoon, "And you and Miss P were right, it's good to try something new…But I still wanna sing with you, though…"

"Well…we can still do that…"

"Really?"

"Race to the auditorium?"

Rachel laughed, "Bring it on."

XXXXX

Emma went home that day and was surprised to see lots of Roses in her living room when she got in. "Oh my God, Oh my God…" She said.

"Surprise!" Carl said as he came out of the kitchen, "Happy Anniversary, Emma!"

"Carl," She said, "This is…"

"You didn't like it?" He said as he came up to her.

"No, it's wonderful…It's just…No one ever did something like this for me before…Wow…I'm…touched…"

"I love you, Emma."

She smiled, "You're a good man, Carl." She said, "I love you, too."

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Glee kids were looking at Mr Schuester at the Rehearsal room that day. Will was sitting by the piano, looking sad, as he usually does these days.

"Is he okay?" Finn asked.

"I think Mr Schue's been possessed…" Brittany said.

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Sam asked.

"No, that won't work," Rachel said, "I've tried that countless of times…I think we should talk to someone else, though…"

"Who?" Puck asked.

"Who might be the cause of this?" Rachel said.

"Miss Pillsbury…" Quinn and Finn said almost at the same time.

XXXXXX

"So, ugh, you're telling me that…That you think Will is in a terrible situation right now?" Emma asked Rachel and Finn as they went up to her that day, after seeing Mr Schue at the Rehearsal room.

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury." Rachel said, "I mean, we all know Mr. Schue…he's just…He cares about Glee club a lot, he's always like, positive and all, and now he's just…He's just not himself."

"Oh. And ugh…Uh, what do you think could be the reason…"

"You." Finn said.

"Excuse me, Finn?"

"Miss P, we all feel like…uhm…like Mr Schue may still not be over you…And he's still kinda hurt with you being with the hot doctor Carl…"

"He's not too hot…" Finn said.

"Finn!" Rachel said.

"Sorry…" Finn muttered.

"Oh, guys, uhm…William has his own life and it's bigger than me…I cannot say that what's going on right now is because of me and…"

"But Miss P," Rachel said, "We know you could do something…Or at least, try to…"

"Okay, okay," Emma said, "I'll…I'll try talking to William…"

"Thanks, Miss P…" Rachel said. Emma just smiled meekly.

XXXXXX

"Brit, could we just take five for a while?" Santana asked Brittany in the middle of Cheerio practice.

"Take five?" Brittany repeated, "That's…That's a British group, right?..."

"Oh, Brit!" Santana said exasperatedly, "Take five, you know? Take a break?"

"Oh, sure, sure…Break, everyone." Brittany said. The Cheerios all went their own ways. Santana and Brittany made their way to the bleachers, Quinn trailing behind.

"Hey guys…" Quinn said as she caught up with them.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I was just thinking, maybe we could do a little something for Mr Schue…I mean, he seems like he's been goin' through a lot recently and maybe we could all try to make him feel better…"

"Why?" Santana said, "Because you like him and you wanna make him see that?"

"Santana, when will you actually stop being selfish?" Quinn said. Santana wasn't able to say anything. Quinn continued, "I just…He's been a wonderful teacher, we all know that, and maybe, all of us could be here for him now that it seems like he is going through a lot."

"Good idea…" Brittany said.

"Fine." Was all Santana could say.

XXXXX

Emma saw Will at the canteen, sitting by himself, just touching his cake with a fork. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Will," She said.

Will looked up at her, "Emma, hey…" He smiled, "Sit down…"

She sat down and sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I am, Will…" She said, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Happy as a clam…"

"William,"

He smiled, "I'm okay, Emma," He said, "Really. Don't worry."

"Will, if there's something you wanna talk about, we can…We can talk about it…"

Will just looked at her, wanting to tell her everything, and yet having no courage to do so. "I'm okay, Emma. It's okay…Don't worry."

Emma just nodded her head, "Okay, okay then…" She said, "I shall go now…" She then stood up and took a deep breath, "William, you take care of yourself, okay?"

Will just nodded his head, looking sad. "Bye, Emma."

She just nodded her head and walked away.

XXXXX

Later that day, Emma was inside Carl's car for he was bringing her home. Carl noticed Emma was quiet, just looking out the window. Carl held her hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, uhm, yes…" Emma smiled, "I was just thinking about something…"

"Spill…"

"Well…The kids came up to me this morning…They ugh…They think Will's going through something…They said he's…It's like he hasn't been himself recently…"

"Schuester?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Oh, why? What's wrong?"

"Well…I talked to him, and he said…He said he was okay…"

Carl smiled as he continued driving, "I think he's still hung-up over you…"

"Oh, uhm, Carl, we can't really assume that…"

"You're wonderful, Emma. If I were in his position, I'd probably be that way, too…"

"Oh, that's ugh, that's wonderful, Carl…"

"I love you." He smiled.

She smiled back, "I love you, too."

XXXXXX

The following day, Will was surprised to see the kids waiting for him at the Rehearsal room, looking like they were planning on something.

"Hey," He said, "What's going on?"

"Mr Schuester, I think you should sit down…" Rachel told him and led him to a chair in the middle of the room. "Mr Schue, even if you're not telling us anything, we know and feel that…That you're not totally okay…And we just wanna let you know that we're here…"

"Okay guys, that's…"

Finn cut Will off, "Mr Schuester, we just wanna let you know that you can rely on us, that you have us. Because we always had you."

"Finn,"

"Last year, when I needed you, you were there, like a dad, and I needed a dad…" Finn said.

"And you were there, even if I always walked out on you…" Rachel said. They all laughed.

"And you made me feel like I deserved a solo…" Tina said.

"And…And when my dad was in the hospital, you were there." Kurt said. Tears were welling up in Will's eyes.

Quinn then spoke, "Mr Schue, you were there for me when no one wasn't…" She cried, "You were there even when Coach Sylvester hated me so much…"

Will just meekly nodded his head.

Finn spoke once more, "So, Mr Schue, this song is for you…Sing along if you want, it'll make you feel better."

They then started singing Lady Antebellum's _Need you now. _Soon, Will found himself singing along.

There were tears in his eyes when they finished the song and he spoke. "I still love her, you know?" He told them, "I still love Emma…" He didn't know then that Emma was just outside the door and that she heard everything.

"It's gonna be okay, Mr Schue…" Mercedes said, "It's gonna be okay…"

"You know what? I shouldn't be telling you this…I'm your teacher, it's not…"

"It's okay, Mr Schue," Puck said, "You can't always hide your feelings, you know?"

Will nodded, "You guys, thank you…" He said, finding it hard to breathe because of the tears. He put his arm around Finn's shoulders, "I think I owe you all some Slushies…"

"Sounds good…" Brittany said, "Just as long a syou don't throw it on our faces…"

Everyone laughed.

"Of course not, Brittany, of course not…" Will said and they all went out of the room but was astounded to find Emma outside, wiping some tears away.

"Emma," Will said…

"Hey…" Emma said meekly, "I was just…I was just passing by…See you around…" she then walked back to her office.

XXXXX

Much later that day, Quinn went inside Sue Sylvester's office.

"Q," Sue said, "What in the world?"

"I just…I just wanted to tell you something."

"Of course you are gonna say something. Well, do it now and don't waste my time."

Quinn took a deep breath, her voice breaking, "I just want to say that I'm really thankful I got back on the Cheerios…And that I am happy Brittany's the new Head Cheerio…"

"But you wanna take her position?"

"No," She said, "I just…I just want to say that…That I'm quitting the Cheerios…"

"What?"

"I thought I wanted this back, but…" She said, with tears in her eyes, "But no…It just…It just doesn't feel like home anymore…I'm sorry…" She said and ran out of the room, bumping into Brittany and Santana. They were both surprised. She kept on running and passed by the locker area. Puck saw her crying so he caught up with her.

He held her by the arm, "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

She was crying, "I…quit…the cheerios…" Was all she could say as she burrowed her head in Puck's chest.

Puck stroked her hair, "It's gonna be fne…" He said, "You'll be fine.."

XXXXXX


End file.
